Queen Bees
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: It's not always bad to be a Queen Bee, and there's always something to be said for confidence. What should have happened at the end of the most recent episode


Note From The Author—This is just a short little one shot with what I wish had happened at the end of the most recent episode. I don't know about everyone else but I was totally feeling the vibes off of Emily and Hotch, so I decided to fill in the blanks. You'll see stuff that actually happened in the show and stuff I've just decided to add because I can, and it would have been so awesome if it had turned out that way. I'm assuming a lot, but don't we always in this business of ours? : ) Enjoy : )

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters of Criminal Minds

Emily had been glad to have Hotch and Derek on either side of her when she was talking to Viper that day. The man was so completely arrogant, so frustratingly smarmy that it made her want to scream; it was a fight as it was not to roll her eyes clear into the back of her head.

She had felt both men tense the longer the conversation went on, and when Viper had made that comment about the things he could make her do, she would have gone for him if Hotch hadn't fisted his hand in the jacket at her back to hold her in place. It only took her a second for her to come back to herself and his hand to fall, but when she did she was glad he'd; and she was glad when he told her that they were not even close to done with the oily bastard.

They had all turned to look at her when it was decided that someone had to confront Viper in his own territory, and when she said it was going to suck she was telling the God's honest truth. Still, she guessed that she couldn't really complain too much about spending the night in a club on the BAU's dime.

Emily figured that she should at least get to have a companion that night, and she knew that Hotch had been hard on Jordan; so she figured the newest member of their team could use a chance to show her stuff. What she hadn't expected was the way Hotch's eyes had lingered on her when she and Jordan had left for the club, or the fact that she'd felt those same eyes on her as she'd retreated to the locker room to change back into her work clothes when they had returned. But all thoughts she had about the way he watched her flew from her head when he told them there was another victim.

When all was said and done, they had their guy and the plane took off a little while later. While everyone else caught some sleep, Emily couldn't seem to rest. Evidently she wasn't the only one, because it wasn't too long before Hotch took a seat across from her.

"Can't sleep either?" she questioned.

He shook his head. "No, too close to morning."

There was no need to speak, but Emily couldn't seem to shut her mind off. "The whole night when Jordan and I were sitting there listening to Viper, I kept thinking about all the women who must fall for that ridiculous routine."

"Well unfortunately not everyone has the same sense as you two and Garcia," he said with a subdued smile.

"I suppose you're right." She paused for a second as she thought back, and then she laughed. "He called us Queen Bees. I couldn't help but pick up that the translation there was 'bitch.'"

Hotch chuckled a bit. "Sometimes being a bitch isn't a bad thing, just like being a Queen Bee isn't always so horrible. There's something to be said for confidence."

"Well," she said with a smile. "I'm not sure Viper would agree with you, and sometimes I wonder about all that confidence."

"Why's that?" he asked a bit bemusedly.

Emily shook her head. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm still single."

For a moment he flashed back to that clinging black dress of hers, the red slicked lips and smoky eyes; not to mention the self assurance that seemed to inhabit every inch of her as she moved. "Emily, I can honestly tell you that any man who would walk away from you because you've got confidence in spades is either blind or stupid."

"That's quite the compliment, Hotch," she said, just a little bit surprised by him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and you should probably see if you can get some sleep."

Her smile was soft. "Pot, kettle."

"True," he conceded. He stood and watched as she tried to rearrange herself so that she wouldn't be stiff and cursing when she woke up. "And Emily?"

"Yeah?"

His intentions were clear from the beginning, and her heart pounded as he bent to bring his mouth to hers. It didn't take her long to respond, but still the kiss was brief. When they pulled apart Aaron smiled, a hint of mischief flashing along with it. "Never let anyone convince you not to be yourself. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she breathed.

He drifted back to where he'd been sitting earlier, and as he did she managed to catch her breath. Aaron Hotchner was proving himself to be a multi-faceted and very surprising man. As she thought about what had just happened, Emily couldn't help but smile. If that was what she got just for being herself, she would never hold back again; and if Hotch was going to kiss her like that… well life was going to get really interesting.


End file.
